Will this ever end?
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: ok, new story based after Daylighters. Morganville is perfect equal in everyway and for once Claire is happy. Married and living with her friends, she's excited for the future but eleven months after the defeat of the Daylighters, people are being murdered by vampires but not Morganville's... can Glass house survive even more trauma? Time to find out as Morganville is under siege.
1. Chapter 1

Don't really know how often I'll be able to update this, but trying to start a new story. Set about six months after Daylighters. Morganville may have peace but it's always being broken.

Claire's pov

I've waited so long; I still can't believe I'm Mrs Shane Collins. Since the first day, I've known I'm home. Things have changed in the last few months, mum and dad have moved. I think now it's time for me to live… without the past.

Amelie has changed Morganville, and this time the changes are real- for once we are utterly equal. I saw a vampire burn, just last week. They melted like the wax of a candle, skin that wasn't skin. It didn't blister or burn, just fell- just dissolved, I have no better explanation. I think this was the test. She had to do it.

It's been six month of tension, holding your breath for the next thing that's coming. In three years so much has changed. I came here oblivious to the world, thinking everything was how it seemed but then Monica bullied me out of university; if she hadn't I'd still be as oblivious as ninety-nine point nine percent of the population. If she hadn't I wouldn't of became Claire. Yes I might have been a normal student, had my dreams at MIT but I'd have lost so much… my best friends, a world of knowledge so easily forgot, Shane. He's what I'd of lost.

You learn how to fight, how to run, how to not linger on the street. A strange existence but one that still plays on your mind.

We do normal stuff now. Walks at dusk… I still feel apprehensive. Shopping and the biggest thing is that you don't have to carry the weapons… the stakes, crossbows, knives. It's quiet now. Morganville is what it used to be.

I don't know whether I prefer it better.

5 months later

How things can change? Something is happening, something bigger than everything we are. Five murders in two weeks. Vampire murder. Fang marks. The past is coming.

Amelie's confused. She's locked away in her study. Oliver… well no-one knows.

Why does it feel like times turning? Why do I feel like I'm always moments away from death?

_Just a little taster chapter. Possibility for ideas but hey if you think of something better message- I'm willing to write something to entertain. Anyhow enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie's pov

It is interesting. Thousands of years I've lived; conquered those, so my rule is unquestionable. First my father, secondly the draug, third my own blood sister Naomi and then finally myself. But in all of this I've still been a pawn on the chessboard; Claire knew from the very beginning but my moves weren't so clear. She believed that only humans were my little pawns but now I've made it clear sacrifice is only worth if it unexpected.

I lost Sam. My father taught me endgames, at his knee I learnt of secrets and lies. He didn't expect what I did, he thought through taking away my love he'd make me weaker; it's something of my character that proved him wrong. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. No. I thought at that point of my own death that my father may take me- but he believed me to be already gone by my own town. It's only since the draug when I faced death, ripping it away that I realised how much there is to lose.

The last safe haven.

Until now. They aren't mine. They aren't even from Blacke. And yet they aren't maddened by the disease, which infected my kind. I can't begin to fathom how and why these have come into existence. They aren't oblivious either, their kills are random- not one can be connected to the other.

The Daylighters, we won… again I thought that was the end; but oddly enough I've come to believe that it is never the end until all of us give up. I lost faith in the town, but my people didn't. Morganville is beyond normality. Only here can death be reversed if enough thought is given. Only here have I ever went back when I believed it was done. Only here has a human changed how I believe.

Claire, was an interesting character, a bright light to come to Morganville; I was close to admitting defeat on Myrnin and the cure… the only cure. I know that without her, that patience, that spark we'd be no closer- we'd be slowly declining to an oblivion.

My town wouldn't of survived, if wasn't for her. And Michael. And Eve. And even Shane. United they are beyond powerful, they fought. They still do. Michael used his power not to rule over his friends but save them; an extraordinary vampire but ultimately humanity was what he was determined to be. He again breathes.

They'll help. They always do. Weakened not physically but by the bonds laced so deep. Friendship, commitment. Little sweet Claire chose Shane, the boy's troubled past turned into a future paved with the vow of forever with a girl only too perfect. Jigsaw pieces that fit together with no wrong edges. Then Eve and Michael, every challenge they've over-come with ease. Ghost, vampire, human… they are destined. In my long life I haven't seen before the commitment these four share, one house, one heart. One rule…to survive.

I only hope they can survive this. I alone know of nothing of our kind similar. They are ferocious. Oliver, dear Oliver banished from my side once has now returned to me. Blacke will come too for a last stand. For we will never forgive nor forget. Morganville is a family. It's my family.

Sam wanted this. Claire wanted this. But in freedom for all, who will stand and fight- we'll have to see.

'_A town meeting' _I write. '_Attendance is mandatory'._ For this once I have to be in control. It is the only way.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's pov

I should have known better. But you let yourself get hope, hope that for once life will be normal. My wife. My job. My friends. But no, it always comes back to the unknown fear.

Like today, sitting in Amelie's office, with what I can only describe as the battle council of Morganville. You have me, Claire, Michael and Eve along with Hannah, Hess and Lowe- human. With the vamps being only three Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin… honestly I don't care what Claire says about that guy, he's still weird…slippers… slippers in a meeting.

Anyway we've been here for hours, the clock has been ticking by hour after hour but with no real change in the dynamic of the table. Amelie sits cold, and unmoving at the head of the table; strands fallen from her golden crown of hair. It takes a lot for a vampire to show any emotion, but right now I know she's stressed.

How could she not be?

The announcement came out this morning, all residents (both breathing and blood-sucking) need to attend a town meeting- none attenders will be punished. My dad used to say that people say what they think you want to hear, until they feel they can say what they want, that's when you know to fight. I can't help feeling that's what is happening now. Funny isn't suddenly Amelie is demanding, not welcoming. I don't know how people will take it. For nearly a year now we've been free... well as free living in Morganville allows.

Claire's talking again, the creases in her brow shows how deep in thought she is, we don't know but somehow running out of ideas of impossible. In losing ideas we lose hope.

"But how do you know they aren't sick?"

It keeps coming back to this, Amelie is certain they aren't but Claire won't let it go, she knows something; or is suspicious of it.

Amelie raises her head to look at Claire, the ageless vamp no longer looks as ageless; her eyes are those that have seen battle after battle and won, only just.

"They can't be. We're cured. They are too skilled to be sick!" Amelie's patience is thin, her voice is rough with aggression.

"No, they might be… they might just want help! You were ill Amelie, and you were still sane!"

Shouting, just what we need. I kinda feel like reminding her it's the founder, bloodsucking yes. Powerful? Hell yeah!

"If you won't listen Amelie, then what's the point? You may want to watch Morganville fall, but I don't!"

And as if she has the power; my sweet, calming wife storms from the room.

Why do I know this just isn't going to end well?

Blood-suckers suck. Period.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's pov

They don't see it! Amelie is blind to the fact, not everyone falls prey so quick to the illness. But no apparently it's something totally different. The meeting this morning basically was just to show Amelie back in power, that what she says is law. And hell, not that we don't need a bit of leadership right now, just maybe she should think.

They've killed vamps, so yeah they must be powerful; but they can't be knowledgeable about Morganville. If they were they wouldn't have killed one of Amelie's guards. That's why she is so angry- they are one step closer to her.

We sit and listen four humans with no more power than the other now cattle in the town except for the fact we always seem to survive the fight, but I don't see it. I don't believe this is an enemy, I think it's more likely to be a friend. Yes we went to Blacke but Bishop wouldn't have just stopped there. He would of biting, and biting just for fun.

Maybe this why she won't believe, maybe.

"Claire!" Shane. I know I've been weird since the meeting. "You should want to see this."

Despite my mood I can tell by his voice, this isn't a pun- not at all- it's serious. When's it not? They are all standing round the TV, deep in concentrating of the breaking news. _Family of four found dead in their home. Amelie speaks out. _Those words bring with it, the nature, the anger we have all felt- living in this small isolated town. _"We will find them. And we will kill them. This isn't my own." _

So that's her fantastic plan. Kill them. We don't even know where they have come from. They could be civil if we just tried.

Yes it vamps, bloodsucker, leeches -whatever you want to call them- and yes life in Morganville isn't easy but we've fought worse evils the draug… the Daylighters- and she goes back to being the iron lady. Ruling with fists and fights.

"Who are they?" I ask the question, but honestly I'm scared for the reply. The room's silent.

"Kyle Nemeck." Michael answers. Eve is frozen and Shane… well Shane is for once lost for words.

_Kyle. _I know that name - I know many names - something between…

But Michael again stops my internal babble. "The kid Shane saved, in memory of Frank…"

It's all comes crashing around me. "I. I thought he left?"

"He did." Eves sniffs. "Came back, couldn't take it in the real world."

_Real world. _It's true, if I told anyone else about this- they'd lock me in a padded room. Morganville is a different planet, in a whole different universe.

We're quiet. Mournful. No-one asked for this again- we were safe and equal. A whole family dead. His younger sister was only eight.

I don't know whether its anger or not but I have to scream. A wild animal scream. It echoes. Eve's silently sobbing. Michael's just Michael- trying to calm the situation. And Shane, he's silent and brooding. Memories, something's can't be forgiven.

Amelie's pov

Sweet little Claire. Thinks she can talk to me as such, her wrong doing will be made right. But what to do. The old times are coming, where we were battling with humans.

Four dead, a family. A most gruesome of death. One of the worst to witness. I didn't thirst at the spilt blood, I watched it still drip down the papered walls of this poor family. Ripped to pieces they were.

"Dear Queen you think too much."

_Oliver. _Banished he may have been, but he has thoroughly made this truce with me. He will reign once again as my second. Also as my lover. Alas the warrior gains his queen. Dear sweet Samuel, never again will I feel his love but the stone cold fighter… maybe he will help secure my survival.

His iced fingertips trail down my spine, as his lips touch the smooth stone of my neck.

"Oliver for this the time… is this the time when again we stand against a common enemy?"

His eyes meet mine, deep and cold- though utterly alive.

"As your warrior I say in this, to not would be prudent. But now I say before a fight-what better timing is there?

I can't disagree with that.

Our stone lips meet- desperate and ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's pov

Humanity isn't that different. I've been human turned to ghost then turned to vampire then so thoroughly against my will turned back again- to the start to being human. Being a vampire isn't as bad as what it is claimed to be. Yes there is blood but without becoming one I'd never of escaped- I'd never of saved my friends, my wife.

You don't want to be trapped. You want to stand alongside and fight with all those others. Though you don't realise what you miss in being human. Freedom. You aren't owned. And with this I get Eve… I get a future.

Well I thought I had a future, until now. They're coming…closer…closer…until they are looking you directly in the eye. But man bloodlust is hard. Like…just yeah. It's a constant thought, it burns until you succeed in calming it. If these guys are new, no wonder they're feeding randomly- they'll be ravenous.

I can't tell the others, not even Eve but I get the feeling this is going to cost us- seriously cost us. Bishop lost is Sam. The draug lost us Richard Morrell. This time I feel the price will be higher, it could cost us Morganville. Like I get that ten years ago I was ready to call in the troops and tell them we had a serious issue with people who tanned easy but now its home- home to so many. The barriers keep us safe, we aren't penned; this for our survival.

Shane doesn't see it. I know he wouldn't. Neither do the girls but I think that since I was a monster I know that it isn't easy- after living a life always watching over your shoulder in the real world you don't see the other monsters. Like Kyle and his family they came back.

No matter what happens the Glass house is our home; they aren't just people renting a room- they are my family. I can't imagine not living with them- like together we are stronger- when we're apart weakened. It's not always practical; we live in each-other's pocket but like I always tell Eve- four sounds a hell of a lot better than two.

Morganville has been my home. Always. Yes I have a demo CD and yes a small part of me wishes I could live like all the other stars- but to leave behind this, is to leave behind my home.

Beyond the border is a world far scarier than vampires.

That's why whatever happens, I'm fighting with my friends. I'm fighting for the Glass house. I'm fighting for the life I've battled for.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's pov

Tonight we meet as a town, I can't imagine anything more dangerous. If I was them I would attack tonight- hey if they're lucky they may even get Amelie.

Me and Eve went grocery shopping earlier and literally the vamps are wrecks, looking nervous and stressed- and that takes a lot. The shelves weren't even properly full, more like they were deserting us again- missing in action. People looked at us funny on the street, like not just at Eve but the pair of us. Stared at us. Watched us move. Even Eve thought it was weird. The humans of Morganville even know something is up, like since the new rules they've walking around like they live in a normal town; but not now they are back to walking in groups, huge groups. Kids looking over their shoulders every five seconds; adults walking head down, fast footsteps waiting for no one. It won't be long before the protection bracelets are back…

"CB! Ready to roll?" Eve… the normally bubbly pitch is absorbed, what you see now is something beyond the expected. The Goth face is gone, the matt black hair pulled back into a styled bun- something even I'd wear. Without the make-up Eve is pale. Pale and beautiful- anyone would tell you that. The no Goth idea was Michael's- this way she wouldn't stand out as much. Wishful thinking since these dudes seem to bite anything pulse or not.

"Coming." I shout even though she can see me on the stairs. Black jeans, black form fitting tee and the whisper-thin chain Shane bought me- followed by boots Eve found, wickedly dangerous. I've got a feeling something is about to happen. In the hallway we all stand, we don't look to different wearing black to blend in with the night, our jackets are all even similar- and we all wear a look of utter concentration. We aren't stupid, we've been here before. Except we're older, married- and weirdly all human. I look Shane to find he's already looking at me.

'You're beautiful." He whispers to me. I still get goose-bumps. 'Stay close baby." Then he kisses me, soft and tentative- this isn't just love, this is something more. Nothing that can be symbolised by the platinum wedding bands we wear.

'Now or never.' I say. None of us have a reply.

The ride takes hardly no time, nowhere is far in Morganville even to walk. I know I did, but I swear by the looks on all of our faces we were watching each-other and thinking that we couldn't lose anyone. Michael and Eve's hand are clasped, their ruby wedding rings glinting in the fading sun; they too are clinging to final moments. Kinda like the Green mile, except with fangs.

I just have that feeling. The feeling of utter dread. In minutes any of us could be dead. I've found my family and now it's time to protect it- from anything that could cause it harm. Honestly I thought we'd found peace, security and reason.

We've just painted the house- don't tell me that was pointless. Getting Shane up a ladder took more persuasion than I'd like to say.

We park the car and walk. In a weird formation without thinking. Michael and Eve in front powerful and confident, me and Shane bringing up the rear- but both couples hold hands- nothing will make us break that grip. It's quiet. In all the horrors they say _'it's too quiet'_ honestly it describes this perfectly.

As we turn the corner we all freeze, trying to decide what's happen in front of our eyes.

People are being sectioned off into pens. Like animals.

'Claire?' It's Shane whispering in my ear.

'Hmm?' I say taking in the scene.

'Remind you of anything?' He breathes.

'Bishop.' I reply.

Only too soon is that reminding me of horror, of terror- hopefully something that will never happen again.

But it's Morganville.

'Jesus.' I hear Michael breath. I can't help but agree.

What's happened to Morganville?


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver's pov

There was once a time, not so long ago when to see Morganville in such dismay would of pleased me, but now I see it as nothing but a wrecking ball. A wrecking ball heading straight to a building. We're defenceless to what is coming, we are unaware of what it is we face. Anyone would know the pain upon which we face if only they were to look at the tortured faces looking up at the stage, watching the lights that blind them of sight.

They are being herded. I can think of no other word. Amelie's idea. Something about their old protection… I'm confused despite the years I'm very confused. We were turning a corner, a harsh and very severe turn- one I don't believe we had to take.

I can see from where I stand, we are once again divided- the underground has again revived its leader. Captain Obvious will once again be among the many faces staring up at me.

Back in her office Amelie was sharp tongued when she spoke, nerves I expect. If it was me I'd of ruled this meeting to be cast in day, despite the pain of sunlight; I believe we would have been many times safer. I'm forever the warrior, but to fight you need to see the opponent to parry away their moves.

Here they come. The four troops. Four slightly stupid youths… for I say the word youth with a loose tongue, they must all be becoming of twenty or possibly more- heading towards adulthood due to the small number of human years. Dressed to fight. Much like myself they have favoured black, they will too be at stake.

Here comes the Queen. Yes the Queen. Amelie frozen at mere youth, her timeless exterior has played no game with age, yet the eyes show a person who has battled and overcome fears only she found on the steep and torturous incline- much like dearest Plato's story, a man much remembered of having a very philosophical mind. Unlike me she favours one of her many ice white skirt suits, silk to the touch, with corners as deadly as a knife.

The crowd below turns to silence. No one moves, no one to my distinct ears breathes.

I pray for some fitting form of survival.

I know of not one word she is about to utter.

_**Chapter seven people! Just wanted to know how you're feeling about the story! Trying to get some background first before some deadly drama… who really is Amelie? I will say no more…. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Claire's pov

We move, I don't know how we move but we do. Each step is like a landmine, people's low buzzing murmurs attack with their fear and questioning as sharp as spears. It's like we've gone back in time, to when we lost Sam, that one night where I thought we were all going to die. It is something to our characters that we don't retreat. People send looks our way. Those looking in fear, for reassurance and some in just utter hatred. I don't blame them, I would hate us too- we were the ones who saved Morganville, but mostly it was saving Morganville for the vampires- in all we gave them the power. Shane nods at a few in the crowd, big tough looking males- men of muscle. They nod back, in almost identical stances- they're ready.

The stage looms in front, a vampire one of the usual guards, watches us coming. Maybe frozen at his later twenties, he has small wrinkles near his eyes; he allows us to move our way up the stairs- to the waiting Oliver.

'Too similar.' Michael breathes.

'It can't be good.' I murmur back.

'Well its trumps last time for us, right Shane?' Eve smirks, hip-bumping Shane.

'Too right! Last time we were down there.' There is no humour in his reply.

'Yep, we were one of the cattle.' Anyone listening from outside Morganville wouldn't understand what Eve meant, being from Morganville made you not want to understand what Eve meant.

'Too late to back out now.' Far too late. Nearly four years too late.

Amelie walks to the microphone, standing in the middle of the stage. Like a really retro soul singer…with fangs. (Sorry not really appropriate- but hey it's Morganville you have to laugh or you'll cry). Her white suit actually produces a glare with the lights, and the hair is in its legendary crown- ice blonde. Her whole look screams power, screams just how frozen she is.

'Residents! Tonight we gather against an evil. An evil we have no name nor face to examine.' The crowd below her send a million whispers to the stage, fear, anger, confusion. I look to Eve, her eyes wide with fear, her grip on Michael's hand making her knuckles white.

'For today we face a new problem. Murder of both vampire and human brothers. As a small town, we are a family. And yet the unknown accused are causing extreme problems that can only be described as murderous.'

Amelie stop is all I can think. Stop before they forget whose talking.

'We as a comm…' She doesn't finish. The scream echoes. Bouncing from branch to branch of the enclosing trees.

'You as a what?' A voice aged and bitter replies. 'What you waiting for Amelie? Or do you not recognise me?' He laughs a harsh and cruel sound, like fingernails down a chalkboard.

'I…' Amelie stutters.

We moves closer together backing towards the stairs, Oliver slowly moves closer to Amelie before resting a cool hand on her shoulder.

'How very touching…pity. Stop hiding, I remember you saying you were hungry… take as many as you like, I have no use.'

'You threatening?' Oliver accuses, the temperature in the area dropping considerably.

'No, I'm telling.' But we only heard it as a whisper, the screaming had already begun.

We run.


	9. Chapter 9

Amelie's pov

How could it be? He was dead at my feet. Over six hundred years I've believed him to be dead. Gone. How?

His face is neither welcoming nor forgiving; a hard edge smirk. He was one of my father's many acts of revenge. Vampirism came to him in his later years, in a time when age was very rarely counted, but I believe him to have been born a brother of eternal life in his later sixties. Grey shoulder length hair, matted and untamed; along with a beard of fine animal hair. But it's the eyes I remember, large grey never ending- I remember them dead.

I should have gouged them from the sockets with my bare nails when I was given the chance. Pity.

'This is my town!' I scream. Actually I cry. My war cry. I remember many a time, riding to battle cold and immortal only the sword and me against the world. This time will be no different.

But he laughs at me as the screaming below continues.

'Amelie do remember the manners, for are you not a fair lady?' His mocking is worthy of pain, I've only inflicted on the cruellest of subjects. I see the four rarities edging their way slowly to the stairs trying to find some form of escape. In the flash of the stage lights, I see trails… red and of poignant scent. Vampiric blood mixed with that of many mortals. It's almost worthy of gagging with its more than bitter and sickening scent.

He still hasn't moved.

Me and Oliver are frozen. Watching the slaughtering below. Sickly humorous as it may sound, the humans haven't come unarmed- many are murdering with pleasure, with a smile of cruel satisfaction playing on their lips. Morganville may have not changed as I'd hoped but for once I'm overjoyed at their rebellion. Multiple vampires - none of my own - lie staked, many blackened and smoking through silver.

This is when I feel Oliver move slightly to the left, his breath weirdly warming me to my core. A quick none detectable glance show the four little heroes slowly moving back up from the ground, tracing steps to the backdrop of the stage. All seem to be untouched and safe from destruction, but worryingly their faces tell a different story- something they have seen which I have not.

'Rad!' I hear the shout from behind me, moving just half a second before a wicked silver blade whips past my ear. I look to the crowd to see a man catch the knife at the blade tip, within a second it's buried into the heart of a vampire, cold and frozen.

'Everyone the stage! The stage now!' It's Claire, screaming down the microphone. Her calm exterior broken, as her too much revealing heart pounds like a drum, on and on. 'Quick!' She moves off to the back of the stage as the many human and vampire residents of my town pound up the stairs of the stage.

To my distinct hearing, a sound similar to the breaking of a glass appears. Dear little Claire, a portal.

'Hurry!' Shane's shouts from behind me. I hear the tuning of dials, switching locations clever sweet Claire.

My many bodyguards, surround me and Oliver moving slowly towards the back of the stage.

'Not so quick, sweetest Amelie.' The voice is harsh and murderous.

'Claire, go I'll hold it." I whisper after reaching the back of the stage. I feel them move slowly through the portal. As a group we back into the portal, about a hundred of the four hundred who stayed in Morganville are running, I see them a distinct dots on the horizon.

My foot is just about to slip into portal as I see his hand snake towards me, my foolish guard reaches out first.

'So nice of you Amelie, a gift; especially for your poor and unfortunate uncle.'

The laugh mingles with my guard's scream, as the portal snaps shut.

_Dear Joseph born before King Edward._


	10. Chapter 10

Shane's pov

'Hang on a minute. That guy is your uncle?' She can't be serious.

'Yes Shane, an uncle I for many years have believed to be dead.' Amelie looks very different to the cool and collected founder I met when I handed her the book. Her brows are crossed in stress and thought, Oliver is hovering at her side, watching always watching.

'Is there may be an aunt we should be waiting for? Or another estranged sister or possibly a brother this time?' I can't control the anger in my voice, it's tangible in the air; but look what we've had to fight Bishop -her father- and Naomi -her sister- so now there is an uncle; great!

'Shane, don't.' Claire murmurs to me, we're at the Glass house, about forty people squashed into the downstairs with a few crashed out on the floor in random places. This was the final place, people are confused about what happened and how they came to be where they are. If it wasn't for the danger of the situation Amelie would be beyond furious.

We haven't got much in the way of supplies for our human guests; maybe enough to feed the four of us for about two days, and that's if we work some magic with bare essentials. But it's not that I'm so worried about, maybe the fact we have say fifteen possibly twenty vamps in the house and we have no blood! Hell they keeping watching us, like we're wearing a vein for rent sign.

The parlour is full of humans, Rad said he'd take care of them. After raiding all the rooms and a few closets we found the bare minimum of blankets, and the few less than clean pillows. The house is trying to help, trying to keep us all comfortable at least. Eve's trying to cook up some sandwiches but feeding twenty with food for four is a challenge for any self-confessed cook, so not a job for the demon of the kitchen.

'Shane.' I turn my head, looking straight at Amelie, all the tension in her brows has been released; she looks about Claire's age or to be honest younger. 'You want to know Shane, I believed him dead; for it was I who laced his blood with silver. For it was I who stood by as his insides blackened and smoked with no form of release. How he comes to stand before me, leads me to a conclusion I can't fathom.' I feel multiple eyes watching me, seeing my reaction ready for anything really.

'Why did Bishop turn him? What did he mean?' No one expected me to question her further, Claire's deep intake of breath shows me that. But instead of anger, her lips form what I can only describe to be a smile.

'Mr Collins, you of all people know what it is like in a more than dysfunctional family.' I actually see her take a breath, a real intake of oxygen. 'My dear father thought his brother of no real talent deserved to be crowned as one of us, the ones living an eternity. He was a cruel man, a ravaged drunk but not how you would think- drink in that day was something that showed wealth, and the power upheld. He was a ruthless drinker, killed for it. In his life he had found a taste for the female in society, liked to play with his food before he ate it; if you do understand me?' I nod, its only now that I realise the whole room is in silence; listening to Amelie's tale. 'I killed him, as a nuisance but also in self-defence, he realised I could eternally be the youth he wanted. To see him tonight is to see a ghost- he in all truth should be dead.'

I watch her, the cool ruler of Morganville the one I believe to be cruel and corrupt, weak. She was the victim of an uncle, older and crueller. I realise now that in her life she can't have always been the ruler, at points she would have been the weaker of many.

'Amelie?' It's Claire, her voice a little shaken with a small tear rolling down her cheek; I wipe it away with my finger pulling her a little closer. 'Why is he here?'

It dawns on me now; I have a wife, a home and friends to protect; this is Morganville where carrying a stake is like remembering your keys!

'I don't know. And that's what scares me most.'

Another family reunion. With fang.


	11. Chapter 11

Eve's pov

Its weird right, I should be beyond scared; there is a flaming (pun intended) vampire around, who at some point may take a fancy to little bit of O neg- and that's not including the minions he's brought along. Yet I'm not, it's kinda peaceful actually, like Claire did good; we ended up home, with the strong hold. We have Amelie, Oliver, the guards and somewhere Myrnin, the latter has been randomly quiet for some reason. Apart from a very low supply of food and not a drop of blood -except for what's flowing through our veins- we're doing ok.

I can't believe what has just flowed out of Amelie, I thought it was the fangs that made her ice cold. She was a victim of an uncle, hell that's like my story except mine was my protector; his hands like to slip places too- places they shouldn't go. Poor Amelie, seeing his face again- like at least mine is dead. Well actually she thought hers was too, it was weird hearing her talk so openly about it- man not being dumb or anything but I didn't think that kind of thing happened all those years ago.

Michael's soft breathing is almost therapeutic. It's about seven, the sun still kinda hidden behind the clouds- the vamps have gone somewhere, away from the front windows. Shane and Claire are asleep on the other end of the couch, spooned together. I can't stop thinking, not about now but then. Amelie's story has woken nightmares I thought I'd outgrown. A time before I'd came here, found my home, and found my true family.

I'd left Jason to Brandon numerous times, it took me so long to finally realise I could fight him off; my mum and dad had ignored the very existence of such an act. I used to just grit my teeth and pray to God, to just help, to take away the bad people. I can remember hearing Jason screaming from my room, I'd found my headphones and just blocked away the sound. Some heavy beat that never gave up. I was sixteen and he was my younger brother; but what was I meant to do. Brandon was old school, we were just cattle something he could rip to pieces and leave. Mum and dad just wanted the protection, they'd sucked up to the ice cold backsides of the vamps to no real purpose; all they wanted was to keep their blessed protection.

After he… after he came after me the bracelet felt more like handcuffs. He owned me. I was a doll. A doll that couldn't very quickly run away. He came after dark. I dreaded night, when the sun slipped behind the clouds a whole catalogue of nightmares begun. Then I left, as soon as I could eighteen and I was kicked out. Michael took me in, saved my ass. And my neck. Mum and dad forfeited me, just so they wouldn't lose their bracelets. That molesting bastard had my good for nothing parents, and despite everything they still wouldn't report him.

I tried as soon as I was kicked out. For Jason. I'd left him that many times, it was the least I could do. They wouldn't even take a statement. The cops here are too scared for their own necks to bother about a too close for comfort vamp. That's how I met Hess and Lowe, they heard the story from behind the desk; they took a statement. I didn't tell them everything, I didn't know whether I could trust them.

And now I have to see this again. Jason is out there somewhere, with fang. I guess that's the difference between me and my brother. I wanted to get as far away from fang as possible whereas he embraced it. The cruel nature of our protector made him into a raging pyscho.

Funny right? Now I should be worried about surviving today, but honestly I'm petrified of remembering my past. I just snuggle closer to Michael, the beat of his heart my lullaby.


	12. Chapter 12

Amelie's pov

Night for so long has been the vampires greatest defensive. With our beyond natural strength and speeding nature we can cause upmost devastation without giving away our existence. It's always a mass-murderer or a gas leak or sometimes they called it a mystery; yes we've hidden our existence well. But Morganville was a place that we wouldn't have to hide…much. We were only here to hide from the draug, to keep the water dwelling of our kind at bay.

But as the dawn approaches I feel the better approach is that of day, of quickened speed I must alert Blacke of the predicament we find ourselves in. For it must be I and I alone who finish the cruel tongued and malicious fingered uncle of mine. Dearest Joseph we lost, one of my more permanent guards; he has been at my side since Morganville's very origin. For he will be of a great miss, he is one of the last of my inner guard, who has saw me at battle. Not that when I was a dainty queen hidden shy in castle, but when it was I on the field, riding into battle- the sound my war cry echoing into the air. The guard are a funny selection, not one similar to the other; though they do work well together. It took much to find those who I would trust enough with my life- but they who I've picked place my life above their own.

Today we shall go forward, take Founder's square and border the edges- for he is not welcome. People will gain shelter in my establishment if they fear of his attack, but I know he will be of finished soon.

I wake my dear personal warrior, lover Oliver from a most uneventful sleep a dare call it.

'Sweet Queen?' His tone questioning yet profoundly alert. I place my lips against his, only a slight brush of promise.

'We need to leave this safe house, return to where I see him gone from our lives. Wake them, Michael and his friends- we'll speak before we take our departure.' Oliver bows low, before pressing his lips to my hand and leaving the room.

Today we will plan, this will be no take-over, this will be only what I see fit. He is no born ruler. I depart from the room in which we found, comfortable yet cold comfort. Though they may be fighters, none of the permanent residents of my first home have the eye of an expert house keeper- though I should not complain the sheets and blankets they produced were clean enough for their purposes. They posed their house as a place of safety, put their own mere mortal lives at risk for those others- such interesting individuals.

As I find my way down the stairs, I find them alert and waiting- four of them on the couch; I can't imagine it to be comfortable. I take my place in the arm chair of well-worn leather, with Oliver taking stature over my left shoulder.

'Before I leave I would like to ask, whether you feel your home is well enough guarded? If you feel not my own is welcomed.' I see the confusion on their faces, my proposal has caused something of shock.

It's not for a few minutes that I gain my reply, Claire clears her throat after they have all shared a long, almost unreadable look.

'Thank you…for the offer. I think we'll be okay for now; that is unless you've found something more?' Ah Claire, always believes the better in me- I hate to disappoint.

'Not of yet, but if we do allowance will be given.' _I can't promise safety_. I finish the sentence silently in my own thoughts. 'But for now I, my guard and if I suspect right my fellow vampires will promptly leave your home.'

And that's all.

I rise and walk to the door, Oliver trying to open the doors with the respect of a gentleman. It's not until I open the door I smell it. Gasoline.

I look and have to shield me eyes. The sun does not shine that bright.

I hear a faint squeal of shock from in the living room. I wish I had that emotion to spare.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire's pov

It's kinda how I'd imagine the inside of a bonfire to look or in Morganville what I'd imagine a vampire killer's last sight to be. Cocooned in total blaze and our home isn't touched. I can hear the screams from the other room, people moaning in devastation as they think about belongings. Even pets. We haven't been touched, the smell is lingering in the air so Amelie must be watching too letting the acid air pollute the meagre supply we have left.

There won't be a mass tidy-up nor will people mourn for their losses, they'll leave here find their home either whole or like ash and forage for the pitiful items they want or have survived. It goes on for blocks; a house here, a house there- almost as if we've suffered a weird form of a bush fire.

I wish that was all. At least then we'd have a way to recover. But no. We now have to contend with a weird vampire with a serious issue. Just fabulous.

We've got some extinguishers, some grenades but nowhere near enough. I kinda think we should move everything to the square take the buildings we need but the idea of the Glass house going up into flames… Miranda!

'Shane!' I turn in alarm. 'Where's Miranda? Have you seen her?' Miranda, a teenage ghost who died to save me… the third teenager to haunt the glass house in the last… four years- me being one them… who wouldn't want to live here?

'Jenna?' It's almost a question. I haven't seen her in a while, her and Rad are still going strong but I don't…

'Rad!' Shane beats me to it. I think I saw her coming past, she had Rad's hand.

'Yo?' Rad's a hulk of muscle, he was part of that fight club- a very good fighter just not as committed.

'Jenna?' I ask raising my eyebrows slightly. The smell of gasoline is getting stronger and stronger- hopefully some of the fools burned themselves to dust last night when they attacked our homes.

'Upstairs somewhere. Said she had too …why?' Rad's obvious alarm shows how much we've all grown, Rad was never one to stick to a girl- in four years this is the first serious girl.

'Nothing, just trying to find Miranda.' I place my hand on Shane's arm and point upstairs as he and Rad discuss that hideously fast car they part own. The house shows we've got guests, Amelie is surrounded in the doorway, still staring as Morganville burns…. Move and help I want to shout- I know where that would get me. Half-empty cups of stale coffee litter the hallway and the first part of the stairs, with blankets strewn here and there- our own clean-up job… as if we don't have enough to do.

It's easy enough to see where Jenna went, the picture hiding the switch is tilted slightly too much to the left. The door opens with a little puff of air leading to the half flight of beautiful hard carved, wooden stairs- which takes me to Miranda's room. Before I even speak, I see something is wrong; Jenna is holding Miranda like you would hold a small child. Miranda looks as if she is burning with fever (can ghosts even get a fever?) and is whimpering into Jenna's chest, shouting random words whispering others.

It looks like… but didn't they…stop? Apparently not.

'He wants her. Wants to love her. But for he needs death to welcome him into believing it's her who'll perish. A coating of burning silver on the tongue, a scream as deadly as a siren's and he will fall to his feet as the hilt of a silver sword pierces his cold, no longer beating heart.' Miranda stops suddenly, heaving a breath, trying to stop convulsing on a sob. 'Make them stop… I don't like it make them stop- they were supposed to have stopped!' Miranda wails. Jenna tries to sooth her, with gentle soothing noise.

I cant move. So it's a fight. How little has changed, right?

Reviews? Maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

Amelie's pov

For the humans of our town this will again be the end of the world. Prize possessions may become lost over time but never will they see that tomorrow we'll again see what happens. I remember when Rome burned, when Spain burned, when France burned-we didn't give up. Vampires are a tough resilient bunch, we fight with our minds. I've ran much like those seen on television, carrying only the possessions most dearest to me. We all have. We have lost a fortune of valuables over time, not just gold. Life doesn't just bring with it the chance to make a fortune, for us it brings the chance to lose it many times.

Morganville was always built on the tip of one of the world thinnest swords. Not just in the fact we are of two opposing species but because vampires were never meant to co-exist with other. We are lone creatures who like to travel the world without picking up too many acquaintances. Morganville is a forged civilisation of my kind- but weirdly enough we fight.

Claire's pov

How can it be that again we face another of this kind? Death is nothing but unwelcomed in Morganville- many have fell in these last hours alone. I thought Miranda's visions had stopped, she hasn't had them since the draug killed her.

'Claire!' A scared and surprised sob from behind me. 'I didn't know…what are we going to do?' Each word is disjointed from the last, cracked and broken into pieces I can't seem to put into a finished puzzle. She has predicted an end for this battle, but how is to be that we can finish a man who has already revived himself from a silver, burning death.

'I don't know.' I don't even feel like humouring the girl, she might be scared -terrified even- but now I'm beyond exhausted. In the pettiness that fills me now I imagine Amelie facing off her uncle- many centuries ago, in a different place, in a different dress- how could he survive?

'Your question is one that eludes me to.' Amelie's soft voice drifts into the room, making the small hairs on my neck stand in the none existent breeze. 'Until tonight he was dead, I planted the silver myself enough to make even the oldest of us perish in a mere minute as our chest cavity explodes with a fire no-one else can see.'

Her words sound full of memory, of a young girl speaking fondly of past memories. She sound much like myself when I debate with Myrnin about something ludicrous and physics based. Myrnin? I haven't seen him or Jesse.

'Myrnin? Jesse? Where are they?' I look at Amelie expecting an answer, her only acknowledgment of my question is a slight incline of her head. 'Amelie! Where are they?' My voice is louder than I expected, something closer to a shout.

'They are on my orders. No more to be said.' It's there that the ice queen can be seen, cold as the underworld- but apparently just as vulnerable.

'What is it this dear girl has seen? I felt the presence.' Amelie sits with the grace of agelessness.

'Em… well…' I mumble.

It's not me who tells her. It's Jenna.

'Ma'am' Amelie inclines her head in acknowledgment. 'Miranda spoke of a way in which you could dispose of your uncle, I think it was how to kill him…' Jenna's voice trails off into nothing, only a little indication of her nervousness.

'And that was?' Amelie is oblivious to the tension coiling itself like a boa constrictor around the room. Jenna looks down at Miranda, still in her arms. Before Jenna can even speak Miranda coughs to clear her throat.

'Founder… you need to do what happen last. Coat with silver tongue, so that will scream like those sirens but that isn't enough push the hilt of a silver sword through his heart and he will never harm you again.' Miranda sounds out of breath, still holding back sobs.

'Thank you dear child. A siren you say?' Miranda nods her head. 'He always did like the young girls, you know. A siren in my day could be any girl who had beauty to entice, I was siren- they didn't understand the true meaning.' It was now that I know a thoughtful Amelie is far more dangerous than one who is battle ready.

'What do we do Amelie?' I feel Shane behind me, his arms working their way round my waist, I hug closer to him.

'We fight, dear ones.' She finds Oliver's hand gripping tight, turning to look him full in the face. 'We fight with everything we have left.' A single tears trails down Amelie's cheek.

We all turn to leave, I'm taking the rear leaving Amelie and Oliver in their moment, Oliver wiping the stray tear from Amelie's cheek. If I hadn't of heard it, I'd never believe it too be Oliver, but I hear him whisper to Amelie.

'He'll never hurt you again my queen. I'm forever at your service…' It sounds as though Oliver shuffles his feet. 'I love you Amelie, the ageless ruler.'

Amelie's distinct sob is all I hear, before I leave.

Its true love happens in the most random of places.

**Sorry about the delay! Had some work to do. **


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver's pov

It took a while at the beginning for Amelie and I. We've knew each other for many lifetimes but my arrival in Morganville was far from desirable. I was a thorn in her side, but honestly us being enemy was due to an uncomfortable past.

It was long before Morganville even came into existence, when I met Amelie. A queen even then with more than an enough suitors- but for then it was I. I was changed later than the rest- in a time when age was more than a number. She found me already one of the eternal- we had a full hidden romance- something almost worthy of the reclusive Shakespeare. But I left and just under a century later fought her…

I nearly won too.

I left then, and never looked back I was more than an enemy.

Then I arrived in Morganville, where she had found a human- Samuel Glass- a human she had changed to be one of the eternal. I was if anything struck with a strange sensation, something that never before in my life I'd felt- for I was always worthy of every conquest.

But then we became more than enemy's with Bishop we were united, I was the only one who could protect- like the real warriors. Then Sam's death proved that Amelie was just as human.

Something happen to us both, we can't now ignore- I do with such distaste love the queen, who I once left. I will protect and now as she cries over the paedophilic uncle of hers, I know I will not rest till he is dead at her feet- beheaded like the old ways if I can so have my own way.

'My queen.' I whisper into the crown of ice white hair. And it's now I know that despite the hatred of love I have had for so many years, I will die before my queen is pained again.

Claire's pov

'Claire…Claire!'

'Hmm…' I can't think straight after everything, it's like a different Amelie. This man isn't like Bishop, he isn't cruel through vampirism- he's cruel in general.

'Claire we have to move, grab somethings…' Shane's trying.

'Why?' I whisper. I don't know what I'm asking why to.

'Claire we're not safe, Founder's square we can have something at least…Claire move!' He's desperate, we all are.

'I'm coming…' I get to my feet, feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. The house still not our own. I pull my suitcase out, throw in the good shirts and the bad, the jeans- and a couple pairs of sneakers- general vampire fighting right. I look up and Shane's at the door, packed and ready- a look I can't describe set on his face.

'We'll live you know, this isn't the end.' Shane, always glass half full.

'I know, it's us… remember?' I try for humour but find myself sort of anything but shock.

The town's a wreck, like a bonfire, every block has a couple. The street seem empty apart from bodies- they're everywhere. Drained and translucent. Too many to even count.

'Take this.' Amelie takes me out my daydream, handing me a solid silver hand gun. 'Not the gift I tend to give a young lady.' A hollow follows.

I try to smile, but the world is falling down.


End file.
